How Oblio's Parents Met
by LonelyOtakuGamer
Summary: This is a story of Oblio's parents met before DC ever started. My first OC character Mio stars in this fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**How Oblio's Parents Met**

It was Tan's business that brought him and his wife together. Tan was supervising his workers in the office and dance studio. While he was making his rounds by the dance studio, he saw a young woman getting scolded by her instructor, he walked in and asked, "What is the problem?" The instructor responded, "This no-talent child has no place here, she can't follow instructions and has no rythm." "But i'm trying my best, to meet your needs, it's just classical dancing is not my style." The woman spoke.

"Your mother had high hopes that you would change your style of dancing and stay away from the bad crowd. Our session is done for the day, please leave."

Tears were forming in the woman's eyes as she left the studio. The instructor left to attend to her other client who was walking in, Tan left to find the woman and try to comfort her.

He found her in the cafeteria sitting by herself at the far end crying, he walked over to her. "Uh... are you okay?" "Does it look like i'm okay or your just too stupid not to see the tears?"

"Okay you don't have to get all hostile, I was just worried."

"Worried, this place is only for people who like classical styles of dancing, not for people like me."

He pulled the chair next to her and sat down. "Okay, what is your favorite style of dancing?" "Why do you wanna know?"

"I was just asking." They sat in silence for a bit and he then asked. "Uh, this might sound like i'm hitting on you, but want eat lunch together?"

"Are you really hitting on me?" "I'm not." "Well, it'll be an hour till my mom comes, okay."

Tan gets up and she follows, they leave the building and head to a Japanese Sushi restaurant.

They enter the restaurant and walk up a set of stairs to a balcony area and sit at a booth table. "Okay, this looks like a very expensive place, why choose here?" She asks. "My mom owns the place," he replies. "Would it be intrusive if I asked your name?"

"It's Mio, and you?" "Tarahashi, this might not be the place to say this, but i've noticed the cuts on your right arm."

Mio grabbed her arm in surprise, no one has ever noticed them before, she thought this guy was too observant and it creeped her out. She was gonna say something when a woman came to their table and hugged Tarahashi.

"My lovely boy, your here today again." The woman kept hugging him until he turned a purple like color.

"You come here alone all the time and now you decide to bring a date." She complains. "It's not a date, she's a client at the studio and why do you gotta be so loud?"

"Not a date, boy when are you gonna find someone to be with and give me grandchildren?"

Mio sat there looking at Tarahashi blush and argue with his mom and she thought why couldn't it be this lively at home. At least his mother was playful.

After about 45 minutes Tarahashi and Mio left the restaurant and went back to the studio. The ride was quiet and in the studio's parking lot they waited for her mother.

"You don't have to stay with me you know."

"It's not safe for woman to be out this dark, so i'm not leaving."

More than a hour just passed and still no sign of Mio's mom. It started to get cold being in the middle of December.

"Your mother was talking about grandkids, so how old are you?" "I'm 22 will be 23 this month. And what about you, your what 19 or 20?" "No, actually i'm 15."

A cracking sound when through Tarahashi's mind, trying to process her answer.

"Why are you so quiet," asks Mio. "I know it's hard to believe with the way I look. That's why mom doesn't let me have friends, because if their guys all they'll do is hit on me and sometimes the girls are no different. About the cuts, my mother did that to me as punishment, I have many other marks, but I can't show you them."

Tarahashi wanted to say something, but a car pulled in front of them before he had the chance. The window was rolled down and a woman who must be in her 30s, but looked older yelled for Mio to enter the car.

**Pt. 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

On the drive home, Mio's mother kept scolding her about what the dance instructor reported and about her being with a man. Mio just sat quiet in the car listening to her mother.

The next day her mother dropped her off at the studio and went to work. For hours of dancing, Mio was in pain from the bruises the night after getting home. But the only thing that comfort her was the thought of Tarahashi, she only met him and she was in love.

Something about him made her attracted to him. He was caring and loving. After practice he was waiting for her in the hall and brought her to lunch again.

His mother even loved her company and it made Mio feel like she was in a loving family, the last family she had like this was with her grandmother and grandfather in Japan, but her mother was able to have custody of her, she misses them alot.

On the drive back to the studio Mio was silent, until she spoke up, "Let me come to your house tonight." "Wouldn't your mother be worried, she seemed pissed last night." He replied. "I don't want to go back to that house, I don't want to see that woman again. I go through so much at home and no one understands, my friends are even afraid of her and they come see me anymore."

Tarahashi listened to Mio's story and felt really bad for her, "Okay, i'll bring you home with me, with your situation from what you told me is very dangerous and can affect you a lot." "Thank you so much." They smiled at each other and headed home.

**At Tarahashi's House**

"Wow, your house is huge," Mio said excitely. She ran around the first floor of the house with a smile on her face.

"Is it okay if I take a bath?"

"What kind of question is that, of course you can."

"This is gonna be really weird, but can you help me undress, because of the bruises my mother gave me, it's been hard to change clothes."

This was something he didn't expect, but after seeing her struggle earlier, he wanted to help as much as he can. They went to the bathroom, as he helped her undress, the marks and bruises on her back and arms were really purple and red.

After an hour of helping her take a bath, he gave her some ointment for the bruises and cuts. She felt a little better afterwards and soon went to sleep on Tarahashi's lap.

He left her there and went to sleep as well.

Then next morning Tarahashi woke to see Mio looking him in his face smiling, "Morning. I hope you didn't mind, but I made breakfast for you." On the nightstand was a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancake, a bowl with fruit and a glass of orange juice.

"I didn't eat mine yet, because I wanted to eat with you."

"Your such a sweet kid, wish all the girls I dated were more like you."

"You went on dates before?"

"Yeah, but they weren't the type of girl I wanted be with, it's strange that a 15 year-old has the personality I like in a girl. Your hyper, cute, sweet, and respectful. What do you like in a guy?"

"Someone more like you, your understanding and I was able to tell you my secrets that no one else has heard, it's really that I can trust you. My class starts at 9:00, we should hurry."

"Your right, let's get the day started."

At the end of the day, Mio's mom was mad about her not being at the studio the night before. But days passed and she spent all her freetime time Tarahashi. And on his birthday Mio confessed to Tarahashi, she was really nervous about it and thought he was gonna turn her down, but she was wrong, Mio and Tarahashi became a couple on that day.

**Their love was a secret from everyone else, but what will happen when their caught? **

**Find out in Part 3.**

**Mio's nickname for Tarahashi: Hashi or Sideburns (She thinks his sideburns are really cute)**

**Tarahashi's nickname for Mio: Mouse or TLF (Since mice look like they are always hyped he calls her Mouse, TLF is Two Left Feet, because she's really clumsy as well.)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's two weeks before the holiday break ends and through them days Tarahashi and Mio have been together.

"Hashi, let's go to your mother's restaurant, I want sushi and your mother makes the best." Mio says cheerfully.

"That's all you do over there is eat sushi and if you were to say you want yakisoba there, you eat sushi instead." Hashi replies.

"It ain't my fault it's so good." Tarahashi brings Mio to the restaurant for sushi and after they go to his house and swim.

Mio really loves to swim and wish her mother had her taking a class for that instead of dancing, "Hashi, why don't you get in the pool, we're indoors so it's warm." Tarahashi just sits in the lounge chair ignoring Mio's suggestion.

She gets out the pool and walks to Tarahashi pouting. "Why do you look so mad."

"Come swim with me." "I don't wanna." "Come on." "But I can't swim."

"What, how come? You have two pools and you never used your free time to practice swimming?"

"But swimming is boring," Hashi makes an excuse of why he can't swim. For now Mio ignores it, but she'll get it out of him, she enjoys the water for the rest of the day until it was time to go home.

Mio's mother hasn't found out about her and Tarahashi being together and hopefully it stays that way.

But it doesn't stay like up until a month later.

Mio went over to Tarahashi's house since it was a weekend and across the way someone spotted her while using their video camera.

The next day Mio went home after visiting Tarahashi and her mother was waiting by the front door, "Uh, anything wrong." Mio asks. "Are you trying to ruin your reputation young lady," her mother replies. "What are you talking about?"

Her mother leads her to the living room and turns on the tv.

Mio is the town's famous dancer and has a reputation for being the best, but to her Mio reputation is nothing. "Isn't that the owner of Tan Dance Industries where you go?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Why are you going to his house?"

"Like your gonna care, so stop acting like you do." Mio goes upstairs to her room and slams the door. Around 12:00 she sneaks out of her bedroom window and bikes to Tarahashi's house.

There's a bunch of cars in the front and it has her worried, she runs up to the house and finds the door unlocked, there's a bunch of news reporters surrounding Tarahashi.

Mio moves past all of them and when she sees him she screams his nickname, "Hashi!" He turns her way and she runs up to him. "Leave my Hashi alone dogs," she yells at the reporters.

"Are you assholes death or something?" She stares into the reporters eyes and they back away a little bit. She turns to Tarahashi, "Did they disturb you Hashi," she asks.

He replies, "Not really, their nothing but stupid reporters who like to hear gossip and spread it." They both smiled at each other, to them this was nothing. They didn't fear nothing from these people.

They ran around the house like they were alone, making little glimpses at the dogs.

A door slams open and walks in Mio's mother. "You disrespectful little imp, I told you earlier not to come here."

"Don't tell me what to do and if you touch him, i'll show these reporters what you did to me."

She smiles evilly at her mother and walks by Tarahashi. "Hashi, this is the abuser I told you about, what i'm supposed to call a mother."

"You said you wasn't gonna say anything."

"Like when I was young you promised to stop beating me, but didn't keep it." Reporters around the room started looking at each other and filmed every part of it. Mio kept disrespecting her mother just for the fun of it until, Mio fell to the ground.

It happened so fast no one reacted until Tarahashi screamed, "Mouse!" Tarahashi kneeled next to Mio, picking her up, he called her name, but she was unresponsive. A pool of blood was on the floor and a gash was visible on Mio's head, her nose was bleeding, and her jaw was fractured and angled a certain way. One of the reporters called an ambulance and police. About 25 mins. later the police had Mio's mother in the car and Mio was on her way to the hospital. Tarahashi followed behind in his car.

**Strict Parents Don't Create Good Kids.**

**To continue in part 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Mio entered the hospital, Tarahashi has been at her side. Mio has been admitted for two days, nothing was really damaged, but she did need a blood transfusion from blood loss.

It's around five in the evening when Mio finally wakes up, her first response, "Hashi! Ow my head hurts."

"Mio you should be careful."

Mio easily sat up and looked around the room, "Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I do. What's gonna happen?"

"Since it was aired on tv, the Child Protective Services are investigating her, they want to talk to you, but I think what you said on camera gave them an idea."

"I really hate that woman, I don't think I can ever forgive her."

"Mio, you shouldn't say that, i've been in the same situation as you when I was young. I know how you feel and I thought the same things. You can forgive her forgive her, but never forget what she did to you. Never hold a grudge."

"What happened to you?"

"When I was young, I lost my mother, my biological mother. I was 6 when my parents divorced and I was always on my mother's side, like your mother, my father was very controlling and wanted me to go into business with him. My mother's family owned dancing studios and I really liked it.

One night, I heard stuff breaking in my mother's room and I went to go check. Right there I saw my mother get killed by father's brother, he didn't like my mother either. I was 10 when it happened. The lady I call mother, she's actually my step mom as you can tell now. Her and my mother were friends since they were really young. Her names Farah, she went to Japan with her mother as run aways from Nigeria, Farah's mother died on a boat headed there and she was left alone. My mother found her roaming the docks and brought her home. Surprisingly they accepted Farah and she became part of the family, after a few years she met someone and had a child. Her daughter was named Yuna, we were born at the same time, Yuna died of cancer when she was 8, so did Yuna's dad. Two years after Farah lost her family, I lost my mother and Farah had custody of me afterwards. When I was 15, we moved here to America and with the inheretance I got from my mother I used to build that restaurant Farah owns for taking care of me. At 18 I went back to Japan to visit my mother's grave and my father was there, the same thing I said to you is what I told him. Never keep a grudge, no matter what pain they inflicted on you, just rise up to be greater than them"

Tarahashi looked at Mio and she was trying not to cry, but couldn't hold it in. Tarahashi comforted her the whole day, until she fell asleep.

Mio's mother was guilty for years of child abuse and was sentenced to jail. Mio's grandparents were able to attend the court ruling and was happy to see their grandchild in good hands. Mio forgave her mother, but the bruises and scars were permanent and left hurtful memories.

Mio lived with Tarahashi and Farah, at age 19 she and Tarahashi got married.

At the age of 21 Mio gave birth to their son Oblio, Mio and Tarahashi were so happy to have a healthy baby. Mio became the owner of a dance studio that was added on to the Tan Dance Industries. A healthy life is a happy life.

**Final part to the story, i'll create a new one about Oblio growing up, i'll continue my other stories as well. But i'm working on my Miku cosplay accessories and i'm also working on nine different cosplays for next years MechaCon. I'll probably have either a Beach House Fun chapter or Family Is The Key chapter up this week.**


End file.
